jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:MrPalpatine
|} Die Verlorenen Zwanzig Hier sind sie coolsten und benutzersten Benutzer der gesamten Jedi-Pedialaxis :'Juno' · 'Diskussion' :[[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] :Der Verbannte * R6-M4 Hallo MrPalpatine! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, MrPalpatine!]] 'Willkommen im Team der ''Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Außerdem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten – mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jedoch sollte Deine Benutzerseite nicht Dein einziger Beitrag zur Jedipedia sein. Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du ~~~~ (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche „Deine Signatur mit Zeitstempel“ über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. }| }}} Nun aber erstmal genug – hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 20:10, 5. Jan. 2009 (CET) ---- Auch noch von mir hallo und alles Gute, ''MrPalpatine. Viel Spass in der Jedipedia. Also, ran ans schreiben! Gruß JunoDiskussion 07:57, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) Vorschau Hallo MrPalpatine, könntest du dir bitte angewöhnen vor dem Abspeichern einer Seite die Vorschau zu benutzen und nicht wegen jeder kleinen Änderung abzuspeichern? Dadurch werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen zu sehr mit Serien von kleinen Änderungen überflutet. Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Meist ist es wirklich sinnvoll, einen geschrieben Text nochmal durchzulesen, ohne dabei durch den Wiki-Code gestört zu werden, da man so Fehler viel leichter findet. Auch kann man so ausprobieren, ob Änderungen im Code funktionieren, oder eine kosmetische Änderung gut aussieht. }| }}} Pandora Diskussion 21:21, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) Gut mache ich: des mit den Versionen wusste ich nicht MrPalpatine Task erledigt | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Rezeption | 14:28, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Diskussionen Wieso hast du das da hin geschrieben? Gruß JunoDiskussion 16:22, 9. Jan. 2009 (CET) Was, wo hin geschrieben? MrPalpatine :Na, auf meine Diku. Gruß JunoDiskussion 17:44, 9. Jan. 2009 (CET) Ich wollt nur einen netten Gruß erwidern!!!? MrPalpatine :Ja. Verstehe ich. Danke! Aber ich habe mich nur gewundert, dass es unter The Battle of Endor stand. Gruß JunoDiskussion 09:45, 10. Jan. 2009 (CET) Hab ich das bei Battle of Endor reingepostett? Tschuldige, war keine Absicht: :Ist OK. Das machen viele neue Benutzer. Gruß JunoDiskussion 09:51, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) Task erledigt | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Rezeption | 14:28, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Signatur Wie oft noch? Mit ~~~~ Diskussionsbeiträge signieren. Und bitte ändere noch ein bischen mehr an Deiner Benutzerseite. Die sieht meiner zu ähnlich. Gruß JunoDiskussion 15:48, 21. Jan. 2009 (CET) :1.Seite überarbeitet :2.Ich signiere immer! (Ab jetzt) :3.Das war´s eigentlich... :Das signieren mit vier ~ mag ich nicht. MrPalpatine ::Lässt sich aber net ändern. Gruß JunoDiskussion 17:22, 22. Jan. 2009 (CET) Task erledigt Task erledigt Task erledigt OK? | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Rezeption | 14:28, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Überraschung! Ich habe eine kleine Überraschung erlaubt, ich hoffe, Du hast nichts dagegen. Gruß JunoDiskussion 08:03, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) Tankeschön, tankeschön, tankeschön.... Wow boh, Zisch hihi Danke... :Wie lange hast du dafür gebraucht? :Danke :Eine sehr angenehme Überraschung (Danke) MrPalpatine ::Gerne. Ich hab ne viertel Stunde gebraucht. Gruß JunoDiskussion 12:25, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Auch noch einen für die Diskussion? Gruß JunoDiskussion 12:48, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Ähh Juno. Gib ihm nur ein Banner wen er richtig signiert.^^ Nein aber ernsthaft. Das signieren mit Vier Tilden ist Pflicht. Also signiere endlich richtig MrPalpatine. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 13:12, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::Du hast gehört Palpatine. Sei brav und du kriegst eine für die Disku. Gruß JunoDiskussion 13:16, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) Ich weiß zwar nicht warum der Zeitpunkt der Signatur unbedingt nachvollziebar sein soll, aber wenn das bei Ihnen so brauch ist, komme ich dem natürlich nach ;) :PS:Juno, kann ich mich irgendwie erkenntlich zeigen? MrPalpatine 20:44, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::Höchstens durch einen Eintrag in der Freundeliste. Gruß JunoDiskussion 20:53, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) Sehr gerne. Wollte ich sowieso schon machen (natürlich nur mit deiner Einvertändnis). Leider weiß ich nicht, wie das geht, könntest du´s mir sagen ?(schreiben) Pitte ... :Könntest du mir vielleicht auch sagen , wie zur Seite eines Benutzers gelange, ohne den Link in einem Beitrag anzuklicken? MrPalpatine 21:05, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Hallo MrPalpatine du kannst einfach in das Suchfenster Benutzer:... eingeben und so gelangst du auf die Benutzerseite oder auch hier. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:13, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Und wenn du Juno in deine Freundeliste eintragen willst dann trage folgendes ein:Juno Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:17, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) Bitte, wo eingeben? (Du sprichts mit einem Dummy) MrPalpatine 21:23, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Um auf die Seite zu kommen, da eingeben, wo du den Suchbegriff eingibst, wenn du einen Artikel suchst (Benutzerseiten sind nämlich nur spezielle Artikel und können also genauso gefunden werden). Für das eintragen in die Freundeliste auf deiner Benutzerseite (beim Bearbeiten). Ich hoffe das hilft ;-) 21:28, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) Danke, das hilft. MrPalpatine 21:34, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) Kann mir jemand vielleicht sagen, warum das Bild oben im braunen Style-Kasten nicht Angezeigt wird? MrPalpatine 22:03, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Ja weildu das '.jpg''' vergessen hast. Ich hab es mal gemacht ^^ Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:43, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Wenn Du willst, kannst du einfach meinen Diskussionsbanner verwenden. '''Gruß JunoDiskussion' 17:09, 27. Jan. 2009 (CET) Task erledigt | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Rezeption | 14:28, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Verbessert Ich habe das Togru.. ähh ich meine Mensch mal Verbessert zu Togru.. ähh ich meine Mensch, jetzt ist der auch richtig verlinkt. Ich hoffe du nimmst mir das nicht übel... ^^ du kannst das aber auch gerne rückgängig machen. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:53, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Gegen Verbesserungen habe ich eigentlich nie etwas.Danke.Auch für das .jpg (schäm) :PS:Ich habe Euch zur Liste der verlorenen 20 hinzugefügt , die im Moment erst aus 2 Verlorenen besteht. Ich hoffe es ist recht. Rechtschreibfehlersind zur allgemeinen Belustigung eingebaut MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern|Der Imperator ihm seine Beobachtungskapsel 09:55, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Das sind aber sehr komische Fehler. Es heistt nämlich eigentlich ja ''Der Imperator in seiner Beobachtungskapsel. Gruß JunoDiskussion 12:08, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Wie geschrieben: Algemeine Belustigung :::Würde ich es ernst meinen, hätte ich "Des Imperators Beobachtungskapsel" geschrieben. Allerdings hört sich das bescheuert an und ist überhaupt nicht komisch. :::Wenn es ein Artikel wäre hätte ich natürlich richtig geschrieben. Aber das ist nur ein Scherz wie: Youtube:Grüngirl, Grünmann ihm seine Vertretung oder Frau Müller ihr Tuschkasten. Trotzdem Danke ;) MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern|Der Imperator ihm seine Beobachtungskapsel 14:08, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Nur so als Tipp, du hast jetzt deine Benutzerseite zweimal in deiner Signatur verlinkt. Ausserdem solltest du vielleicht drüber nachdenken, wie lange genau du die Signatur brauchst. Viele finden personalisierte Signaturen zwar toll, aber wenn die Signatur schon bald eine Zeile einnimmt, sollte man mal überlegen, ob das sinnvoll ist. Pandora Diskussion 14:24, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::Beide Probleme sind mir schon aufgefallen und ich arbeite an einer Lösung MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern|Der Imperator ihm seine Beobachtungskapsel 14:34, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::Hast du den Haken bei "keine Verlinkung zur Benutzerseite gesetzt? Pandora Diskussion 14:37, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::::Welchen Haken? was? wääh...? MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern|Der Imperator ihm seine Beobachtungskapsel 14:42, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Na den Haken gesetzt, da wo man die Signatur einträgt, ist drunter ein Kästchen, dass muss angeklickt werden, wenn man einen eigenen Code verwenden will. Und bitte immer schön einrücken. Pandora Diskussion 14:49, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::::::Bei mir ist nur ein x Nur Kleinigkeiten wurden verändert und ein x Diese Seite beobachten MrPalpatine 14:55, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::::::Hast du deine Signatur nicht in den Einstellungen geändert? Komm am besten mal ins IRC da kann man besser helfen. Pandora Diskussion 14:59, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::::::::Ich habe mal Deine Bücherquellenlinks richtig gemacht. Gruß JunoDiskussion 18:01, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) Danke sehr - Das wollte ich eigentlich auch schon machen, aber ich bin wohl einfach zu faul. | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Beobachtungskapsel 19:21, 27. Jan. 2009 (CET) Task erledigt | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Rezeption | 14:28, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Test Test an Pandora | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Beobachtungskapsel 17:43, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Fast. So: 'Todesstern · Beobachtungskapsel. Nur ein Rechtschreibfehler. Bild:;-).gif Gruß JunoDiskussion 17:52, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Ja, fehlt noch ein kleines a in Palp'a'tine 'Pandora Diskussion 18:10, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) Wo ist ein Fehler? Ich sehe gar keinen ? | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Beobachtungskapsel 18:34, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Dass der Link auf Benutzer:MrPalptine geht, nicht auf MrPalp'a'''tine. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:35, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) Ah ja, danke. Der Link hat bei mir aber funktioniert . Hat jemand das fehlende a ergänzt? | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Beobachtungskapsel 18:39, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) Danke sehr - Das wollte ich eigentlich auch schon machen, aber ich bin wohl einfach zu faul. | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Beobachtungskapsel 19:20, 27. Jan. 2009 (CET) Task erledigt | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Rezeption | 14:28, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Bild Ist es wirklich nötig so ein Bild hochzuladen? 'Pandora Diskussion 14:32, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ach komm. Es gibt wirklich Bilder, die es dringender notwendig haben. Und eine nette Überraschung ist jetzt echt kein Beinbruch. Gruß JunoDiskussion 14:40, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Naja, ich find es gehört halt einfach wirklich in die Kategorie unnötig. Pandora Diskussion 14:56, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Bitte begrüden. Gruß JunoDiskussion 15:05, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::Wenn man jemand Glückwünschen will, kann man ihm einfach auf die Disku schreiben, oder vielleicht noch sowas oder sowas dazu machen, wo kommen wir denn hin, wenn jetzt noch für jeden ein Geschenk produziert werden muss? JP:WJNI. Wenn einer damit anfängt, werden andere nachziehen, so ist das nunmal. Wenn er dir unbedingt ein Bild schenken will, kann er dir das ja auch per email oder ähnlich schicken. Pandora Diskussion 15:16, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::Immer das Was Jedipedia nicht ist. Er wollte mir doch nur einen Gegengefallen auf seinen Banner tun. Gruß JunoDiskussion 15:23, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::::Ok... wir sind hier in erster Linie ein Lexikon. Wenn man ein paar wenige Bilder für seine Benutzerseite hochläd, um sich vor zu stellen, ok. Aber solche, bitte jetzt nicht falsch verstehen, unnötige Bilder sollte man nicht hier hochladen. Wie Pandora schon sagte, es gibt e-Mail u.ä. man muss einfach irgendwo eine Grenze ziehen, wo es zu weit vom Projekt weg geht. 19:32, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) Es hat nichts mit Jedupedia zutun, ist aber trotzdem äußerst wichtig: :1. Juno - alles gute zum Geburstag :2. Da sich einige über Geburstagsgrüße aufregen - Bist du bei Schülervz angemeldet? | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Beobachtungskapsel | 12:48, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Geburtstagsgrüsse sind nicht schlimmes, das machen anderen auch, aber extra für sowas Bilder hochzuladen halte ich nach wie vor für übertrieben. Pandora Diskussion 15:26, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Das war mir schon klar... War nur eine provokante Anmerkung. Ihr habt ja recht mit dem Bild.Wie war das eigentlich mit der Kategorie unnötig gemeint? Soll das hochladen solcher Bilder unterlassen oder soll ich bei Kategorie "unötig" angeben?| MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Beobachtungskapsel | 16:03, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Das erstere Pandora Diskussion 16:10, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET) Hab ich mir schon fast gedacht ! | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Beobachtungskapsel | 16:15, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Nein, ich bin nicht bei Schüler VZ. Lade mich doch bitte ein: Juno@jedipedia.de. Gruß JunoDiskussion 17:27, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET) Task erledigt | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Rezeption | 14:28, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Happy Birthday! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! JunoDiskussion' 18:18, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) Task erledigt | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Rezeption | 14:28, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Dateigrößen Bitte versuche, die maximal zulässige Dateigröße von 150 kB pro Bild nicht zu überschreiten, andernfalls werden die Bilder wieder gelöscht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:39, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Geht klar ! | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Beobachtungskapsel | 13:59, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) Task erledigt | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Rezeption | 14:28, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Bild so mr. Palpi ich versuch alles damit du das bild hochladen darfst kannst du mir das bild bitte schicken unter " der-verbannte-jedipedia@freenet.de "danke im vorraus ich würde mir das bild gerne mal anschauen Der verbannte 13:18, 21. Feb. 2010 (CET) :tschuldigung, jetzt hab ich es komplett versaut. Es lässt sich nichts mehr machen, ich hab mein bestes gegeben. Naja eine Niederlage musss ich auchmal akzeptieren P.S. ich würde das bild trotzdem gerne haben Der verbannte 13:51, 21. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Nicht schlimm! Ich werd' deutsche Bürokratie nie verstehen. Nicht mal in der englisch-sprachigen Wikipedia (dem Original!!!) wird das alles so streng gehandhabt. No matter what, das Bild kannst du haben. JPEG und in full HD! Ok?! Hey, das reimt sich. Normalerweise bin ich nicht der Typ, der sich einfach mit einem "NEIN!" abgiebt, aber was soll man machen, wenn man 3 sture Admins gegen sich hat? Gewalt ist schließlich keine Lösung. Keine chemische zumindest. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, pack ich dich auf meine Freundesliste. | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Beobachtungskapsel | 20:49, 21. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::ok danke sür die freundes liste und nochmal danke für das bild ach hier: ::::Tschuldigung, aber ich hab noch keine Freundesliste, werde aber bald eine anlegen. Und das mit den Admins (flüster) "sag das nicht zu laut es könnte folgen geben wegen "beamtenbeleidigung" sonst wandern wir noch nach Kessel", aber jetzt mal im ernst. Ich kapier nicht warum die wegen einem bild, so einen aufstand machen, ist mir nicht klar. Wenn garkeine Fanart gemacht und hochgeladen darf, würde ich es ja verstehen. Übrigens hast du SVZ, wäre schöhn wenn wir anders kontakt haben könnten, (ohne admins die heimlich zuhören und pläne schmieden). Ich heiße "Andreas Peckruhn wismar ostsee schule", oder per E-Mail die adresse steht ja oben und haste ja auch noch, dann also bis irgendwan. Werde heute nicht mehr rein gehen, guck dann morgen nach '''der schule' nochmal rein.( Sakastischer Satz: Freu mich schon riesig wieder in die schule zu gehen.) also bis dann. Der verbannte 21:48, 21. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::Ja klar, ich 'adde' dich; wenn man das so schreibt. Ist ja auch egal, ich lade dich ein !!! | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Beobachtungskapsel | 21:09, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) Task erledigt Für's erste | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Rezeption | 14:28, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Glückwünsche zum Geburtstag Alles Gute zum Geburtstag von mir! Bild:Happy.gif Bild:A110.gif Juno 07:18, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :Herzlichen Glückwunsch --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 21:13, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) P.S: Sehnsüchtig wird zusammen geschrieben ;) :: Und PS ohne Punkt dazwischen ;) -- Nein! Meinst das auf der Benutzerseite? Das sollte dieses SÜCHTIG zur Geltung bringen. Vielen Danke für die Wünschen und auch to you Youno !!! | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Beobachtungskapsel | :::DU kannst ja auch sehnSÜCHTIg mit ' schreiben ;). Ich find P.S: sieht irgendwie cooler aus ;). --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 21:38, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) Task erledigt | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Rezeption | 14:28, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Bildlizenz Hallo MrPalpatine, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Lightsword Banner.png. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter 'Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich wurde. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Banner.png|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank '''Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 18:55, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Task erledigt | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern · Rezeption | 14:18, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST)